


Not Tennis Oikawa!

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: "What the fu-""Watch your language, Noya-kun~!" The soft lilt of Suga's voice belied the definite warning that accompanied it. "A-Ah..right..sorry, Suga-san.." With that, Noya decided to ignore whatever the hell he was feeling. He faced the other way, ignoring the way Hinata was enthusiastically recounting his most recent spike as he was held in the arms of his senpai with said senpai grinning all the while.That twist in his stomach must’ve been the natto that Kinoshita had dared him to eat at lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I uh...actually keep forgetting I wrote this? But I remembered a couple minutes ago and decided I should post it! I wrote this for the Tanaka Zine!! 
> 
> My relationship with this fic is...so-so. :/ I'm not sure I like it, but I'm also not sure if I dislike it. I just figured it would be better to post this and put some content out than to dwell on it and wonder. It's been a while since I last wrote TanaNoya, not for lack of trying, but more for the rather disheartening and discouraging response romantic TanaNoya gets from this fandom. Of course, I'll continue to try my best to write TanaNoya, especially TanaNoya fics that I'm happy with.
> 
> I'm sorry that this note is a little out of hand. I didn't mean for it to go in that direction, but I thought it would be best to be honest and let you all know what kind of headspace I am in when it comes to this ship. I love TanaNoya; it's my OTP! However, there are only so many "brotp only!!"s and "I don't get how people can ship them romantically!!"s I can take as a content creator for TanaNoya. As you all know, or may not know, TanaNoya is still a rarepair. It's been a rarepair since I joined this fandom 2 years ago and it hasn't changed very much. I'm not saying I want TanaNoya to be a Big Time (TM) ship. That's actually the opposite of what I want. All I ask, and what many other content creators have asked, is for people to not passive-aggressively tag our work in ways that we didn't intend (i.e. "brotp", "I don't ship this but...", "I don't approve of this ship") and for people to stop undermining/denying TanaNoya as a plausible romantic pairing to our faces/in the tags. 
> 
> What I can say, however, is that I've met some of the best people thanks to this ship and that even though I struggle to create content for a ship, I have all of you to thank for supporting me. I will do my best to give you all the content that you deserve.
> 
> Now, this author's note is getting far too long, please enjoy!!

Noya had never really been one to think too deeply on anything - thinking too deeply meant caring too deeply which meant unnecessary concerns and stress. It's why he was primarily carefree and unconcerned.

So when he started thinking about why he always looked for Tanaka first whenever he walked into the gym, he knew there was trouble coming.

"Tanaka-senpai!" Noya watched a jubilant Hinata leap onto an unsuspecting Tanaka, who screamed but caught the boy nonetheless. He watched the younger boy chatter into Tanaka's ear, who only responded with laughter and adjusting his grip on the decoy. That's when Noya felt something twist harshly in his stomach.

"What the fu-"

"Watch your language, Noya-kun~!" The soft lilt of Suga's voice belied the definite warning that accompanied it.

"A-Ah..right..sorry, Suga-san.." With that, Noya decided to ignore whatever the hell he was feeling. He faced the other way, ignoring the way Hinata was enthusiastically recounting his most recent spike as he was held in the arms of his senpai with said senpai grinning all the while.

That twist in his stomach must’ve been the natto that Kinoshita had dared him to eat at lunch.

 

* * *

  

Tanaka, Noya discovered, was a lot more popular with... _everyone_ than anyone on the team ever gave him credit for.

And it was frustrating beyond belief.

“Hey, is Ryuu here?” A cursory look into Tanaka’s classroom showed that the wing spiker Noya was looking for was nowhere to be found.

“I think Takahashi asked him to go with him to the teachers’ room?” Answered one of Tanaka’s classmates, helpful and unhelpful at the same time. “But that was a while ago and Takahashi’s back. I guess someone else got his attention.”

“Yo, Takahashi!” A boy with a head of dyed blond hair looked up and spotted Noya immediately.

With a grin the boy waved at Noya. “Hey!”

“Where’s Ryuu?”

“Oujiyama caught us out by the music room,” Takahashi replied, mouth full of rice and chicken. “Had something to talk to Tanaka about.”

Noya pouted, tucking his hands into his uniform pockets. “Okay! Well, thanks!” After turning, Noya’s face immediately morphed into a mix of something unhappy and possibly constipated. He slowly made his way to the music room, thinking a little too long about why the thought of Tanaka spending time with someone like Oujiyama made him feel like someone was punching him in the gut...repeatedly.

“I heard you got a confession from a first year yesterday.” Noya’s thoughts come to a screeching halt hearing Oujiyama’s voice coming from the open door of one of the emergency staircases.

“Mm..” _Ryuu._

“That’s, what? Your second confession? It’s only Wednesday.” Oujiyama chuckled, but Tanaka remained quiet. Noya crept closer towards the emergency staircase, hiding in the shadows.

“I turned her down.” Oujiyama huffed at Tanaka’s response.

“Lady-killer.”

“Don’t act like you don’t get confessions coming outta your ears.”

A part of Noya felt bad about eavesdropping like this, but another part couldn’t give two flying fuc---

Wait. That’s not right.

That train of thought was leading Noya to thoughts of Tanaka being more than just his best friend and that those feelings twisting and turning his stomach weren’t caused by natto or a bad milk carton. That would mean that Noya---

_My God. I’m in love with him._

Just when Noya was going to march in and make his presence known, Oujiyama opened his mouth again.

“You’re a lot more popular than people give you credit for.” A rustling of clothes signalled Tanaka shrugging indifferently. “Why do you reject them?”

At this, Noya leaned closer, getting a better look at the two supposed rivals during their very private conversation.

“They don’t really know me...I guess..” Noya expected Oujiyama to laugh, maybe proclaim something loudly about how Tanaka was weak for anyone who called him senpai and wished him good luck. Instead, Noya watched as Oujiyama lean even closer into Tanaka, pulling flush against Tanaka’s side.

“Would you reject me?”

Noya stared, wide-eyed at the scene unfolding before him.

“Is this your confession to me?”

“If it was?” Oujiyama’s voice dropped to a whisper, turning his face into Tanaka’s.

Noya didn’t bother to stay and watch whatever heart-wrenching thing was happening in that stupid emergency staircase, bolting out with tears he didn’t know he’d cried running down his cheeks.

 

* * *

  

Tanaka walked into practice like nothing super exciting had happened during lunch that day. Noya, ever the glutton for romantic punishment, immediately sought the wing spiker out.

“Ryuu!”

Tanaka turned and smiled at him with the brightest grin he’d ever seen and Noya swore his heart leaped right out of his chest. “Yuu!”

“Tanaka-senpai!”

Of course.

Of freakin’ course.

Of course it’s Hinata. Hinata’s like a freakin’ bee; you can’t not notice him. A ball of sunshine. A bee made out of sunshine. In three seconds flat, he’s got Tanaka’s full attention on him and not on Noya. If Noya weren’t so appalled at the current turn of events, he’d scoff at the Disrespect™.

Well, not today, Hinata Shouyou. Noya’s quite done with all his dumb, gay pining over his best friend.

This was precisely why Noya _despised_ thinking too deeply on anything.

Thankfully, Noya was just impatient and impulsive enough to do something right this second.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” The whole gym fell into silence, every person turning to look at their libero who was now stomping his way to Tanaka.

“Uh…”

“You gotta listen to me!” Noya’s metaphorical screwing of the consequences has everyone staring with apprehension at the libero-wing spiker duo. “I’m tired of this whole pining-sad-blah-blah thing you got me feelin’ so!”

Noya, without anymore preamble, pulled Tanaka down by his sweatshirt. “You’re stupidly amazin’ and absolutely objectively hot and I’m super happy and lucky that we’re best friends, but I ain’t lettin’ no tennis Oikawa take you right from under my nose!”

With that, Noya grabbed the back of Tanaka’s neck and pulled the wing spiker down to his lips.

Oh.

_Oh._

Noya quickly realized that he didn’t really think this one through. It had only just registered that he’s furiously making out with his best friend who may or may not already be in a relationship with the tennis version of Oikawa Tooru in the middle of the gym during practice.

Wait.

 _Wait_.

‘Making out’ entails that both parties are reciprocating and Tanaka was _definitely_ reciprocating. And it was freakin’ amazing.

Noya slowly pulled back, very much resembling a tomato. Tanaka was staring at him, jaw a little slack.

 _But he certainly looks like he just had the make out of his life,_ inner Noya preened.

“Uhh…” Noya dropped his hold on Tanaka, looking anywhere but at Tanaka.

“I’m not dating Hideo.” Noya gulped, finally looking Tanaka in the eye.

He coughed awkwardly. “..Hideo..?”

“Oujiyama...Oujiyama Hideo...you called him tennis Oikawa.”

A solid 60 seconds of silence perforated the gym. Was anyone even breathing?

“But I uh...if you’re serious...I’d like to try the dating thing...with you, Yuu.” Noya stared at Tanaka for a little longer before crashing into Tanaka’s chest with an _incredibly_ manly wail.

“You’re so dumb! You and your dumb beautiful face and your dumb kindness for everyone and your dumb surprise popularity!” Tanaka’s fingers combed through Noya’s hair as the libero continued shouting into his torso. “And my stupid feelings and I’m so embarrassing and why do you make me feel this way?!”

Tanaka did nothing but chuckle, making Noya blush even more. Noya hid further into the wing spiker’s chest as Tanaka pressed his lips into Noya’s hairline, whispering sweetly the whole time.

A loud slap echoed through out the gym followed by:

“Mother fu--!”

“Sawamura Daichi!” Suga’s sickly sweet lilt cutting off the captain’s curse. The captain looked immediately scolded. “Language! ...and you owe both Asahi and I two-thousand yen each!”

Everyone in the immediate vicinity shivered at Suga’s oddly ice-cold smile.

“O-Okay…” Takeda started tentatively. “Let’s get back to practice?”

In that instant, everyone started moving, going back to what they were doing pre-Noya’s interruption.

“Hey.” Noya pulled back from Tanaka, wiping at his cheeks. “Let’s take this little by little, okay?”

Noya looked down between them, finally noticing their clasped hands. “Y-Yeah.” He looked up and smiled, Tanaka returning the grin.

His stupidly handsome, able-to-make-Noya’s-world-all-warm-and-soft-in-2.5-seconds-flat smile.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @kougamira on twitter. I don't use my tumblr so much any more, but if you still want it, I'm stillwritinghallelujah.


End file.
